HnG: Ripple in Time
by Vlad Leonardo
Summary: Nagi created a time machine and she went back in time to save her mother. Everything seems perfect. Until... Rated T for a reason. Enjoy! May change to M though, depends.
1. Time Machine Created!

"Finally, I created a time machine!" Shouted a blonde haired girl. She held a remote which had an antenna. It has numbers to indicate the time of going back.

"Good job Miss Nagi." A blue haired butler congratulated the blonde.

"Thanks Hayate." Nagi said.

"So, Miss Nagi what will you with it?" A brown haired maid asked.

"I haven't thought of that before Maria." Nagi thought about it. "I'll know soon enough."

"Anyway, let's eat." Maria said as she led the group to the kitchen.

"Alright!" Nagi exclaimed as she followed her maid. Hayate followed soon after.

It was night and Nagi was still awake and Maria was already fast asleep beside her. She was thinking on how to use the first time machine. She held the remote in front of her. An image of her late mother flashed in her mind. _'I want to feel the warmth of a mother's love again.'_ With that, her mind was set. The medicine to cure her mother's illness was already with her as a memory of the late woman.

She slipped out of bed careful not to wake the maid beside her. She opened the portal to when her mother almost died.

And thus, the story begins…

* * *

**A/N: If any of you knows where this might be going, which is rather obvious, I advise you to either not to read this or just hold on to something… The next chapter will be heartwarming. Please enjoy…**

**P.S.: This is the first fic that is like this so please bear with me here.**


	2. The Impossible Turned Possible

**Chapter 2: The Impossible turned Possible**

She saw the brown haired woman she wanted to see for 8 years. She could feel the tears running down on her cheeks. The woman was surprised as she lay on the hospital bed.

"Who are you?" She asked. For her, she hasn't seen the blonde standing in front of her now. The blonde was a complete stranger… That is until she spoke.

"Mom, it's me Nagi. Your daughter." Nagi said falling to her knees.

"But my little Nagi is just 5 years old." Yukariko said. "That's impossible."

"I came back in time mom. There almost anything is possible." Nagi held up the syringe that held the cure to her mom's disease. "They even have a cure for your disease."

"But that's impossible." Yukariko said. "I just have to put my fate in you, my little future Nagi." She widened her arms gesturing a hug. Nagi had trouble standing up. She wobbled as she neared her mother. She hugged her mother tightly.

"I missed you so much mom." Nagi admitted. "I'm sorry for what happened between us." Tears were evident. Her voice shaking at every word.

"I'm here now Nagi." The woman said rubbing the back of the blonde's head. "I will never leave you again."

Of course, that's what she said, that is what everyone says. Some things aren't just meant to live in the world. People are born, people die. That's how the world works. The blonde has changed this natural occurrence. She has stopped a death of someone who was gone long before. This girl has made the impossible, possible. This girl has made a miracle.

Yukariko has made her way back to her family. She was a healthy woman again. The Sanzanin family is now complete except for the missing father who is now probably dead. She opened the portal back to her time. She hesitated then went back. Everything was perfect now…

… Or so she thought…

* * *

**A/N: I suggest you go back now. You might not like where this is going but if you have a strong heart and will, I suggest you read on. Let's see how strong those two aspects in you are. I strongly advise the ****VIEWER'S DISCRETION.**


	3. The Wrong She Thought Right

**Chapter 3: The Wrong She Thought Right**

As she went back to her time, her eyes widened in horror. The mansion, her home was now on the brink of destruction. She wondered inside the wide garden. Calling the names of her friends inside the mansion. "Maria? Tama? Klaus?" The one that made her voice shake. "Hayate?" She felt empty. She thought that she made the world better. She was gravely mistaken. She heard gunshots and magic incantations coming from outside. She instinctively hid behind a slab of rock.

She peeked outside to see two people battling each other. The other had a gun while the other had a staff. Magic versus Science. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched the magician fall, blood dripping down his face. He was shot on the forehead. That man killed him. She ran away but all she could see was the same scene. A man falling to the ground to not move again. She fought back the blood curling scream, she had the feeling that if she did. She would end up like the man on the ground. Dead.

After what seemed like an eternity, she found someone familiar. A certain blue haired boy wielding a machine gun. He shot a lot of people advancing on him, both magician and gun-wielder. There was gunfire between her and the boy. She stood up and wobbled but someone pulled her back.

"Are you an idiot?" The boy said. He had blonde hair with piercing red eyes. "You can't survive the crossfire." He wore a black hoodie and blue jeans. He had a .25 cal pistol on his hand.

"That man… Hayate…" Nagi said. The boy looked at her. His red eyes looking right through her very soul.

"Who are you?" The boy finally asked.

"I'm Nagi Sanzenin." Nagi answered.

"Well, no one has seen you for a while." The boy extended his hand. "I'm Leo. I don't think now is a right time to celebrate our new meeting. You want to get to that boy, right?" Nagi nodded. "Alright. I'll clear a path." He readied his pistol. "Follow me carefully and try not to get shot or zapped both are deadly."

"How will I fight when someone attacks me?" Nagi asked. Leo held both his hands up to reveal a pair of high-tech gloves.

"Electric gloves. I got a pair right here and another pistol. I assume you know how to wield one." Leo said handing the gloves and pistol.

"I don't know how to shoot a gun." Nagi admitted.

Leo clicked his tongue. "Fine. Explain to me why you don't know how to shoot a gun later. For now, just stay low." With that Leo charged right through the crossfire. Nagi just stayed low and followed the blonde. She was utterly terrified. She saw the blonde take down a lot of people. He called out to the boy and Hayate followed him. Leo beckoned Nagi to take cover near the mansion ruins.

"What's the matter Leo?" Hayate asked as he ducked near the stones.

"Someone wants to meet you." Leo said. Nagi appeared from behind him.

"Miss Nagi!" Hayate hugged the blonde girl. Nagi had tears streaming down her face. "Where have you been?"

"It's a long story." Nagi said.

"If it is then let's go back to central." Leo said gesturing them that it's time to go.

"Right." Hayate said. "Come on Miss Nagi. You have a long story to tell us."

* * *

**A/N: Guys, if you have been reading this far... Then, thank you. Please read on.**


	4. Meet the Resistance

**Thanks Wilhelm Wigworthy by the way. Hope you'll read this till the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Meet the Resistance **

Nagi, Hayate and Leo made their way to 'Central', which turns out to be Hakuo.

"Hakuo Academy? This is Central?" Nagi asked as she followed the two.

"Yeah." Leo replied. "You should meet the leader who you probably know very well."

Nagi looked at Leo in confusion. They led her to the SCP room where a familiar pink haired girl sat. She wore a military outfit. There was a machine gun and a pistol in a holster on the table.

"Hinagiku?" Nagi gasped at the sight of the proud SCP of Hakuo.

"Hello Nagi." Hinagiku said.

"Commander, Nagi said she had a long, interesting story to tell us." Leo said as he saluted.

"At ease Leo. I told you if it's just you, Hayate and me you can call me by name." Hinagiku reassured the blonde soldier.

"I got used to it." Leo said putting his hand down to his side.

"Now Nagi, what did you want to tell us?" Hinagiku asked.

Nagi began to tell the story of her going back to save her mother.

"You went back in time?" Hayate asked. "Wow."

"Where's the time machine?" Leo asked curiously. "I wanna see it."

Nagi put her hand in her pocket to get it. "Huh? Where is it?" She frantically searched for the time machine. "It seems to have fallen off. It's a remote time machine."

"That is quite unfortunate." Hinagiku said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the ruins of the mansion. A man dressed in a king like cloak. He found the time machine.

"What seems to be the problem, King Midas?" A blonde haired girl in a drill-like fashion asked.

"Nothing, Athena." King Midas put the time machine in his pocket. "It's really nothing. Let's go."

"As you wish, my king." Athena said following King Midas.

* * *

"So, what happened here?" Nagi asked.

Hinagiku took a deep inhale. This was going to be a long story. "Do you remember Isumi Saginomiya and Ruka Suirenji?"

"Of course." Nagi replied.

"They are at war. Those two turned crazy. Isumi has gathered all magicians to attack and rule this place. Ruka used her voice and music to control all people who listens to her."

"Then how about you guys? How come you didn't get affected?" Nagi asked.

"You see, I figured it out and invented earplugs that disables the mind-controlling powers of Ruka's music." Leo replied. "But did you know we can hear each other perfectly well."

"Anyway, those two people used their underlings to fight each other for the crown. Sometimes, on rare occasions, both come out to fight." Hinagiku further explained. "We created the resistance to prevent them from killing each other."

"But that doesn't work out and we end killing them unfortunately." Leo added grimly.

"True but these things are necessary for us to survive." Hinagiku said.

"In the other reality, everyone here were friends. You, Ruka and Isumi was my childhood friend. Someone must have messed with what happened."

"Let me take a wild guess, King Midas." Leo guessed. All three shivered at the mention of his name.

"Miss Nagi, it's not safe if you don't know how to protect yourself." Hayate said.

"Hey do your remember those electric gloves that I gave to you before?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." She pulled it out.

"Turn it on like this, then use it like this." Leo said teaching how to turn it on and touching a bulb which turned on then popped. "Ooh, I forgot how much watts this can get."

A loud screech was heard all through out Tokyo. "It's Ruka Suirenji!" Leo warned. "Put these on." Leo said putting the earplugs on Nagi's ears.

"Hello everyone!" Ruka said using the microphone. Nagi and the others went outside to see a huge projection of Ruka. "Who wants to hear another song!" A lot of people cheered. Ruka started singing.

"Man, if she wasn't wrong in the head I would always listen to her." Leo said.

"Have you guys ever noticed that everyone stops fighting whenever she sings?" Nagi asked.

"Well yeah." Hinagiku replied.

Just then, a mysterious figure kidnapped Nagi.


	5. King MIdas

**Chapter 5: King Midas**

Nagi was taken by some weird figure. She was being kidnapped but it didn't look like she was going to get killed, right? She could hear Hayate and Hinagiku shouting her name as for Leo well he was aiming a sniper straight at the person carrying her. 1st shot, he barely missed Nagi. 2nd shot, he grazed the person. 3rd shot, he missed by a long shot. She could hear him shouting swear words.

"His sniper rifle must've jammed." The person commented. The person was a girl. Nagi was sure of it.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Nagi asked as she struggled to be free.

"Stop struggling will you?" The girl growled. "We are nearing our location." They entered an apartment.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the blonde girl she knew before. "A-Athena T-Tennousu." She stuttered.

"I do not know you, child." Athena said rather coldly.

"What do you mean?" Nagi asked. She wanted an answer but of course Athena never replied.

The man wearing a king's cloak emerged from a rather large room. "Who are you?" Nagi asked.

"I am King Midas." He said.

"But King Midas isn't a person; he is only a spiritual being." Nagi said. She fell down in an attempt to get away.

King Midas laughed. "Nagi, Nagi, Nagi." He repeated. "You have no idea on what's going on, do you?"

"You're right. I don't." Nagi replied.

"It' all -" King Midas was cut off by an explosion. "Tch. Take care of them." King Midas disappeared with Athena into the huge room.

Soon after, Hayate appeared followed by Hinagiku and Leo. They were shooting everyone. A body would drop again and again. Nagi was definitely having a traumatic experience here. She saw some men knock the guns that Hinagiku and Leo held out of their hands. Just then, (I'm gonna create these incantations to summon both swords so please bear with me I'm not good with these.) both started to chant.

"I summon the spirit sword that embodies light itself, the deliverer of justice. Come Shirosakura!" Hinagiku chanted. After that a blinding light spread across the room. Hinagiku held the sword, Shirosakura, in her hands.

"I summon the spirit sword that embodies darkness, the one that obliterated its enemies. Come to my aid, Kurokarasu!" Leo chanted. It wasn't a blinding light, but darkness swept over the room. Leo held the sword, Kurokarasu, in his hands.

Both sword masters were ready for battle. They sliced and stabbed through the many people there with no mercy. The battled ended with minor injuries for the Resistance group and a death toll of 46. Shirosakura and Kurokarasu disappeared.

Nagi sat there shaken by the gruesome killing the three did. They wore expressionless faces. They were used to this yet they carried a heavy heart. Leo, especially, he had perfect memory which means he gets to remember each and every person he kills. Hayate finally walked towards Nagi. Nagi unknowingly crawled back as if Hayate was a monster.

"Miss Nagi?" Hayate looked at her with a confused face.

"She's probably shaken up." Leo guessed. "I mean, she did say that in her time before, we were all friends. So we probably never killed people."

Hayate turned to look at the frightened blonde. "Don't worry Miss Nagi, we won't hurt you." He extended his hand which was a bad idea since well it was covered with blood.

Leo was about to say something when Hinagiku gestured for him and her to leave. Leo was about to protest when Hinagiku gave Leo the death glare. Leo gave up and went outside followed by Hinagiku.

"Miss Nagi, what's the matter?" Hayate asked.

"Y-Your hands are covered with…" She gulped before saying the last word. "blood."

Hayate looked as his hands, or rather his blood-soaked hands. He quickly withdrew his hand. "I'm very sorry Miss Nagi."

Nagi shuddered but she managed to stand up. Hayate was following her to make sure she won't fall on the gruesome bodies that lie on the ground. Nagi weaved through this. She was definitely crying right now. She can't imagine that her beloved, nice butler and the nice yet slightly violent president was killing people in the most gruesome ways possible. She wished this was a dream. She wanted to wake up.

**BAD NEWS NAGI, THIS IS REALITY. DEAL WITH IT.** The voice rang inside her head. **PERISH NAGI SANZENIN! **She collapsed right after. Hayate carried her out and to 'Central'.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Your favorite unlucky butler and pink-haired president just killed a lot of people. Poor Nagi, had to see everything. Oh yeah before I forget, Kurokarasu isn't evil. Just because in embodies darkness doesn't mean its evil.**

**Please do review. I want to see all those hate… I mean, nice things you will say.**


End file.
